


Spring Sweet Rhythm Dance In My Head

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: The '90s station on Sirius Radio prompts a flood of memories and musical declarations of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "'I love you' said through a song" and inspired by Mr. Big's "To Be With You," although the title is from Dave Matthews Band.
> 
> Also, "Mark and Sarah Talk About Songs" is a real podcast that you should listen to right now! You can find it at http://markandsarahtalkaboutsongs.libsyn.com/ or on iTunes and other podcast apps. They are also on Twitter at @TalkSongs (and they tweeted about this fic, even) and Facebook at mastas.podcast.

Jared has the worst taste in music of anyone Jensen has ever met. He listens to everything from The Eels to Evanescence to Enya, and he’ll put them all on the same playlist. He listens to Britney Spears and Avril Lavigne completely unironically. His workout mix begins with Salt-n-Pepa and ends with AC/DC. When he discovered Pandora, he listened to the ‘80s pop station nonstop for a week straight. He has stations based on Paula Abdul, Mandy Moore, and *NSYNC. He listens to an obscure podcast called “Mark and Sarah Talk About Songs,” and after they ranked every song on Madonna’s Immaculate Collection, Jared played nothing but Madonna for two whole weeks, to the point that Jensen had to ban her from the makeup trailer for his own sanity. When Sirius Radio first came out, Jensen bought Jared one for his car the first Christmas and one for the house the next, and he’s regretted both ever since.

Today Jared’s put on the ‘90s station while they’re taking down Christmas decorations and drinking the last dregs of the eggnog, and when Mr. Big’s “To Be With You” comes on, Jared’s eyes light up. “You remember when we couple-skated to this song at the eighth grade skating party?”

Jensen glares at him. “What I remember is the month of detention and the lawsuit threats after I punched Doug Smith for calling us fags and he fell and broke his wrist.”

Jared shakes his head. “You’re such a pessimist.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “This is news?”

Jared puts down the ornament he’s holding, a giant wooden reindeer with his name printed on it in Comic Sans, and holds out a hand. “We don’t have skates, so dance with me?”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he sets aside the garland he’s unwrapped from the tree and takes Jared’s hand. Jared pulls him close in true eighth-grader style and puts his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen presses his hands to each side of Jared’s waist and the two of them sway back and forth to the music. 

“Remember junior prom?”

“When we were fighting, so you took Sandy and I went stag and she kept climbing on chairs to dance with you ‘cause you’re such a ginormous freak of nature?”

“That was junior prom? Oh, then I meant sophomore prom, when Alexis invited me and Milo invited you and halfway through we found them making out under the bleachers and then you and I snuck into Tom and Mike’s limo and made out there.”

Jensen grins. “Yeah, I remember that. That was a good night.” The grin slides into a smirk. “And an even better morning.”

“Senior prom was the best, though,” Jared goes on. “When we got the room.”

Jensen’s cheeks burn with the memory. They fucked all night like goddamn bunnies—or, well, the teenage boys they were. 

The song ends and the next song, “Lightning Crashes,” begins. Jared smiles. “Sixth grade. The first time I ever asked you to dance.”

“When you think about it, this is the worst slow-dance song of all time,” grumbles Jensen. “What were they thinking, playing this?”

Jared shakes his head. “I don’t know. But I know we didn’t care. We were twelve, and I was so terrified to ask you, because I didn’t even know if you liked boys, let alone a total dork like me—” Jared’s voice drops down to a murmur. “But you said yes, and I couldn’t believe it, because you were the hottest guy in the class, and there you were, dancing with another guy. And everyone was staring, even the teachers, but you didn’t care. You just danced like it was totally normal. And that’s when I fell for you.”

Jensen smiles softly. “You really were a dork back then, all knees and elbows and scrawny as a rail, and your pants were always too short because you grew so damn fast, but there was something about you that just—you were so sweet, and so genuine, and how could I not like you? That’d be like not liking a puppy or something.”

Jared laughs, tipping his head back, and Jensen noses at his throat before pressing his lips to Jared’s jaw, then his chin, then finally his lips. The kiss is soft, sweet, full of promise. Sixth grade was more than twenty years ago, but not much has changed since then. Jared’s still an overgrown puppy, Jensen’s still a hot, grumpy bastard, and it still shouldn’t work nearly as well as it does. 

The next song that comes on is Dave Matthews Band’s “Lover Lay Down,” and Jensen starts to hum along. When the line _kiss me, won’t you kiss me now,_ comes up, Jensen sings along with it and Jared obliges him instantly. They kiss, slow and soft, still swaying to the beat, until it comes to the last verse, and Jensen breaks the kiss long enough to sing, _say love, say love, say love, say love, say love…could I love you, could you love me?_

“Of course I could,” murmurs Jared. 

“I could too,” whispers Jensen, kissing Jared once more.


End file.
